Lovely Heart Kokoro Karen
by XxJessiiChanxX
Summary: Amaya Yamamoto is a 16 year-old student at Nakamura Academy. She is Sweet, and Kind. Although she's picked on alot, she has her heart stolen by her neighbor. He's the most feared bully in the entire School! What will happen when the two must live together
1. Introducing The Characters

***Introducing The Characters***

_**Amaya Yamamoto**_ - 16 Year old High School Student, attending Nakamura Academy. She is a very sweet girl, who cares for others probably more than she cares about herself. She is the first Main character of the story. She is associated with Shadow somewhat, because of their being neighbors, but he always cold towards her.

_**Shadow Bloodstone**_ - The most feared and well-known bully of Kakamura Academy. Age of 16, and a Black Belt in every form of Martial Arts. He is very cold towards others, and has his own group of Fan girls. He has been next door neighbors with Amaya since Elementary School. No one knows his real name, except for his family. So he goes by his own made up name "Shadow Bloodstone".

_**Cho Nakamura**_ - Friend of Amaya, and also the Daughter of the Founder of her School. She is Class President, and a straight A student. She is always looking after Amaya, and caring for her.

_**Daisuke Watanabe**_ - A member of Amaya's secret fan boy Group. All of the boys in this group never mention anything about liking Amaya, in fear of getting beaten up by Shadow, who every one seems to think secretly likes her.

_**Kaede Tanaka**_ - Leader of the Shadow Bloodstone fan girl group. A selfish and rich girl, seeking Shadows Family money. Pretends to be Amaya's friend, to get closer to Shadow.


	2. Chapter One Welcome To My Nightmare

A/N ** Okay everyone! This is a story based on my own characters I made up. I hope you enjoy it. I rated M just to be safe. The following will help you figure out what's what:

_*Dreaming*_

_'Thoughts'_

_~Flashback~_

** Welcome To My Nightmare **

"Grandma, why do I have to go to School?" Amaya asked her Grandmother who was braiding her delicate blonde hair. Her Grandmother tied a small pink ribbon to her granddaughters hair and chuckled softly,"Because my dear, you must learn. You won'

t get anywhere in the world if you don't."

Amaya lowered her small 8 year old head, and frowned. She had always disliked School because she was constantly getting bullied and picked on by the other students. Even the teachers weren't very kind to her. She felt her Grandmother finish braiding her hair and stood up brushing off her school uniform skirt.

"Your Mother will be picking you up from School today...It's her week with you," her grandmother said, frowning. Amaya suddenly froze, and felt her eyes swell up with tears as she nodded and hugged her Grandmother. "Remember...if anything happens, call me. I'll be there as soon as I can," her Grandmother said, looking concerned. Amaya nodded and grabbed her backpack before leaving for her first day of School.

Amaya entered her classroom, and the room became dead silent. She heard a couple of small chuckles from one side of the room as she made her way toward her desk. "Hey look, it's the ugly girl," one boy snickered to her. "I thought we told you not to come back here?" said another boy. Amaya tried to ignore their words and sat down.

A moment later Amaya saw the boys fist slam down onto her desk, making her jump,"Don't ignore me! Hey! I'm talking to you, you bitch!" The first boy hissed.

"We should teach her a lesson."

"Yeah, we should."

"Should we burn off her stupid little braided pig tails?"

Amaya couldn't take much more of this. She felt tears form in her eyes, and tried desperately to hide them. She couldn't let them see that they were affecting her. It would only make it worse. But much to her sadness, they had.

"Aw, did we hurt ugly girls feelings?" One boy snickered.

"Too bad," another said, holding a lighter up. He flipped it on, and Amaya saw the flame come nearer to her face. She tried to stand up, but another boy had grabbed her shoulders and kept her pinned to her chair. She squirmed in her desk,"Please...Please stop...," she cried out, sobbing. She closed her eyes tightly as the boys laughed heartlessly and brought the small flame closer to her braided hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" came a cold voice from the doorway of the classroom.

Amaya opened her eyes and glanced in the direction of the voice she'd heard, hoping it was the Teacher. However to her disappointment it was a boy with long Black hair parted at the sides. He had dark and cold eyes, she noticed, and they were glaring at the group of boys bullying her.

"Shut your mouth. This isn't any of your business," the boy holding the lighter snapped at him. Then he stopped short, and dropped the lighter. "S-s-Shadow...B-Bloodstone.....I uh...I can explain...We were just...uh...," he stammered, backing away from him as the boy with cold eyes stepped toward them. The boy named Shadow stopped in front of Amayas desk and turned to look at her. He gave her a cold glare and then turned to the boys quivering in front of him. "From now on, if ANYONE hurts or bullies this girl...they will have to answer to my fist....Understand?!" Shadow hissed.

Amaya looked from one frightened face to another throughout the classroom. She could tell that this boy was bad news, but suddenly felt thankful for what he'd done. He turned to look at her one last time and scoffed a "Hn" before sitting in the desk beside her.

Once the school day ended, Amaya felt a hand on her shoulder as she was putting books into her backpack. She turned to see Shadow looking at her and stiffened.

"...Yeah...?" she asked.

Shadow simply smirked at her and shoved his hands into his pockets. Amaya felt herself blush at his smirk and looked away, tossing her Little Mermaid backpack over her shoulder.

"If anyone ever tries to hurt you, tell me," he said, looking serious.

Amaya nodded slowly and turned to face him, "Um...why are you doing this for me...?" she asked nervously.

"Because i'm the only Bully in this school. No one else," he glared.

Amaya raised an eyebrow at the boy, but nodded slowly. She held out her right hand to shake his, "I'm Amaya Yamamoto," she said smiling brightly.

Shadow glanced down at her hand, then back at her face and scoffed,"I don't care what your name is. And don't think you can just come up to me and start talking. I'm not your friend, and I don't like you," he hissed, before turning and walking away.

Amaya slowly lowered her hand as she watched him walk away, and sadness overwhelmed her. Just when she'd thought she'd made a friend, they left her.

**~Amayas POV~**

I felt my heart jump in my throat when I saw my mothers car come into view. As I had expected her new Husband was sitting in the passenger seat. I took in a deep breath and climbed into the backseat when the car came to a stop. I buckled my seatbelt and tried not to make eye contact.

"Well aren't you going to say hello, Amaya?" I heard my mother ask. I could feel my step-dad's gaze on me and gulped. "..Hello...," I said with a shaky voice. I knew this was going to be another weekend full of nightmares I wouldn't wake up from.

Night came around and my Mother was in bed asleep. I heard my step-dad call for me, and I gulped, walking into the living room. I saw him sitting there on the couch, a Beer bottle in his hand and his Marijuana pipe was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He set his bottle down and motioned for me to come closer to him. I tensed and shook my head, backing away slowly. His eyes were bloodshot, and he stood up abruptly," Come HERE Amaya!" he shouted, his voice drunk.

I felt my bottom lip quiver and I slowly stepped forward. I began to shiver from a chill in the air, and he sat back down, picking up the Beer bottle and chugging it down. He let out a disgusting burp before telling me to sit down. I knew what was coming. This was a daily routine for him when I came to visit my Mom. I did as I was told and slowly looked up at him. He pursed his lips and slammed the beer bottle down. "You're so stupid Amaya...," he slurred, "You're ugly...damn ugly...You aren't worth a fucking piece of lint."

I tried to keep from letting my tears fall from my eyes, but failed. He saw my tears fall from the corners of my eyes, and my lower lip refused to stop quivering. This made him smile a sick smile of satisfaction. "You're parents don't love you Amaya...They don't give a damn about you...You should go die...Do everyone in the world a favor," he continued. I finally decided I'd had enough and stood up abruptly, "You're wrong! They do love me! They do!" I shouted at him, tears in my eyes. He scowled at me and hissed,"Sit DOWN!"

"No!" I cried, backing away from him,"You're a liar! I hate you!" I felt a sudden smack across my cheek and fell onto my backside in pain. I lifted my shaky hands to my right cheek, which was hot with pain and throbbed. I looked up at him as he stood up, and undid his belt. My eyes widened in fear and I whimpered," Please...No..."

"Come here," he hissed. I shook my head abruptly and turned to run away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I felt my tears falling faster now, as he made me kneel over his lap. I felt my pajama bottoms and panties being pulled off, and closed my eyes tightly.

The sick slap of leather against bare skin is what I heard next. I screamed in pain, and squirmed trying to get away. The painful whips came one after another. My lower back, rear, and legs were stinging and I felt blood trickle down my back and legs. Finally after what seemed like forever it ended and I had my pajama bottoms and panties back on. I cried and backed away from him before running into my room, and shutting the door behind me. I collapsed onto the floor and let all of my tears out. The pain in my legs and back refused to end, as I crawled into my bed.

I clutched the blanket in my small fists and closed my eyes, whimpering from the pain. After what seemed like hours, the pain died down enough for me to fall asleep.


End file.
